Help Needed Help Given
by Goddess Virgo of the Fae
Summary: When the Labyrinth needs help, who better than the one who defeated it?


Help Needed - Help Given  
  
~Disclaimer: Labyrinth does not belong to me, though I know none of you smart people would think that it does. However, David Bowie (at the age he was in the movie, dear God not now) is welcome to visit me wearing those tights of his anytime.  
  
~Summary: Sarah never forgot her time in the Labyrinth, nor did she ever lose the ache in her heart remembering the last words she and the Goblin King spoke to each other. She told him he had no power over her, but what she figured out a bit later is that he had more power over her than anything else.  
  
Now, the Underground is being threatened and the Labyrinth needs her help, which she fully intends to give. And perhaps, just perhaps, she'll be able to work a few things out with Jareth.  
  
~Rating: I'm not sure at the moment, so I'll leave it at G, and then change it accordingly.  
  
~Author's Note: Hello all! I'm going to tell you that this is my first ever Labyrinth fic, and then I'm going to hope that you're gentle with your reviews (which I beg you to give). So, here it goes:  
  
This is my first ever Labyrinth fic.  
  
Okay, that was pretty easy. Anyway, I'll let you get on with the story. Tootles!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah sighed as she heard the front door slam as her father and stepmother left for yet another party. Very little had changed since the thirteen hours she'd spent in the Labyrinth three years ago. Her father and Karen still spent little time at home with their children and things still weren't great between Sarah and the two adults. Things that had changed, however, included her relationship with her little brother Toby, and Sarah herself.  
  
Gone were the days of 'it's not fair!' and in their stead a great wisdom found its place. What no one but she and Toby knew, was that magic had come with her wisdom, a magic making her as great as Jareth the Goblin King himself.  
  
A frightened scream brought Sarah from her musings and she darted from her bedroom to the one beside it. In his bed, Toby thrashed around as though someone was holding him down. As soon as she was three steps into the room, he settled down. 'Just a bad dream, that's all.' Sarah thought as she sat beside her slumbering little brother. Her thoughts changed when she heard a muffled giggle from behind her however. Taking a deep breath, she let it out, trembling in anger. They dared come here!  
  
Closing her eyes, Sarah put a hand on his shoulder and made her will be done. No one but a human could touch him until she decided to lift the skin-tight shield surrounding him. With hard eyes she stood and attempted something she'd only ever done once before (on accident); she willed for time itself to halt. And halt it did.  
  
Focusing hard, her mind reached out to locate the goblins she knew she'd find. They were all over the room, hiding under the bed, in the closet, in the dresser, and one was even brave enough to be under Toby's pillow. All of them were facing her from their hiding places, though one was a bit preoccupied with a finger up its nose.  
  
Pulling the goblin, barely bigger then her hand, from under her brother's pillow, Sarah held it out in front of her by the throat. Suddenly, as she snapped her eyes open, the lone goblin unfroze. "Eeep!" It yelled, struggling to get away from her hand. Irritated, she tightened her hold. The little creature, dark green and covered with warts, swung its hands at her fingers frantically and kicked its little legs for all it was worth.  
  
"You know, I'll let you go if you stop moving so much." She said quietly. It took a moment for her words to process, but when they did it was still. Magic and power coursing through her, Sarah let go and the goblin was left hanging mid-air. "What's your name?" It glared at her and pressed its lips together, crossing its arms over its chest. "Tell me your name or take a bath in the Bog of Eternal Stench." She told it with a deadly calm in her voice.  
  
Forgetting to act mean and defiant, the creature's eyes grew wider than they already were and its mouth dropped open. "M'lord?" It questioned weakly. "I didn't recognize you."  
  
Now she was confused; this goblin thought that she was . . . Jareth? "What is your name?" Sarah demanded again.  
  
"Squ-Squiggley M'lord." It, now determined as a 'he', squeaked.  
  
"Why are you here?" Sarah asked, not bothering to correct Squiggley in his assumption.  
  
"The Lady Kira commanded it M'lord. She says we must bring as many children to the Underground as we can M'lord."  
  
"Why?" Asked Sarah, wondering whom this 'Kira' was, and what power she held in the Underground. "Tell me about Kira, Squiggle." She commanded, purposefully not saying his name, knowing it was how a certain Fae would act.  
  
"What do you mean M'lord? What does M'lord wish to know?" Her captive squeaked.  
  
"Everything!" Sarah roared, trying her best to remember Jareth's mannerisms. She decided a bit ago that she would go with the lie that she was the Goblin King in disguise. "I'm a little behind on the news. Tell me the truth Squaggley, because you shall be well acquainted with the Bog should you lie to me." She hissed.  
  
"Lady Kira has taken nearly all of the Underground M'lord. The only place that has yet to be penetrated at all is your Labyrinth, as it's fighting back M'lord." The Labyrinth itself was fighting? That was definitely strange. "It's losing though, soon she will have your castle M'lord." Then quieter, as if conspiring, Squiggley leaned forward. "You still have my allegiance M'lord, as is the same with many of Lady Kira's slaves." Sarah nodded, though she didn't understand very well.  
  
"Why do you say that the Labyrinth is losing?"  
  
"Well, though she doesn't know that I know, mind you, Lady Kira said that it didn't have anyone to get its power from M'lord. She says there's one special person and that they must be kept from the Labyrinth." Squiggley told her, fidgeting with his tiny hands. "M'lord, can I-can I ask why you're at this child's home?"  
  
"Truthfully Squiggley," Sarah started, actually saying his name correctly, "I'm not your lord." Squiggley gasped and his eyes grew wide again. "But I am on your side, and I'm a friend of your lord." Inwardly, she winced at these words, remembering the last time she'd ever seen him. The words they'd spoken came to her so clearly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
// Sarah beware, I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel. //  
  
'Generous! What have you done that's generous?!'  
  
// Everything! Everything that you have wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside-down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous? //  
  
'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city, for my will is as strong as yours, and my-'  
  
// Stop! Wait! Look Sarah. Look what I am offering you- your dreams. //  
  
'And kingdom is as great.'  
  
// I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want. //  
  
'Kingdom is as great . . . Damn! I can never remember that line.'  
  
// Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave. //  
  
'My kingdom is as great. My kingdom is as great. You have no power over me. YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And the look on his face, in his eyes, such sorrow, haunted her still.  
  
"Well then?" The demanding little voice of Squiggley drew her from her memories.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I asked, 'who are you?'"  
  
"My name is Sarah." She told him.  
  
"Sarah? Sarah? Lady Sarah?!" He screeched.  
  
"Lady Sarah? I don't think I know what you're talking about." She told Squiggley, confused.  
  
"Human with the power of the Fae, she says. A will as great as her kingdom, she reads! Oh Lady Sarah, please forgive my-my-my stupidness!" The little goblin's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"Explain what you're talking about and I won't be mad at you." Sarah bargained.  
  
Squiggley's eyes got wide, which they seemed to be doing a lot of, and he gave no response for a few seconds. "The lady does not know? She holds power so great and wondermous and the lady does not even know?"  
  
"I would know if you would just tell me already." She bit out, irritated.  
  
"Of course, of course M'lady." Squiggley sat down cross-legged in mid-air and began. "There is a prophecy M'lady, that only a few have any knowledge of. It is in this prophecy that it says-that it says . . . Oh bugger, the words are so big and-and-and-"  
  
"Just tell me!" Sarah finally exploded, frustrated.  
  
"Yes M'lady." And so he did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay everyone, be nice, how was it? As I said before, this is my first Labyrinth fanfiction ever, so it might not be that great.  
  
It will get more interesting, I promise!  
  
Well, tell me what you think with that neat little 'Review' button down there.  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Goddess 


End file.
